


Vorschlaghammertechniken

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Ein Date. Oliver möchte (1) Date. Mit Cedric. Das sollte möglich sein.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318





	Vorschlaghammertechniken

**Author's Note:**

> _Manchmal hilft sanft und leise eben einfach nicht_  
>  da muss dann doch der Vorschlaghammer her.  
> [[#_1880](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=274230#t274230)]

Olivers Finger sind feucht und klamm, aber sein Wille fest und unnachgiebig. _Heute macht er es, definitiv, o Merlin und Morgana, los!_

Er greift nach Cedrics Hand, als sie sich nach dem Spiel noch einmal die Hand geben und lehnt sich über die begeisterte Menge hinweg ein wenig zu nah an Cedric heran, bevor er leise »Können wir miteinander reden?« fragt. Überrascht, aber mit einem Lächeln nickt Cedric und Oliver grinst nervös.

Sie treffen sich nach dem Duschen und Umkleiden auf dem Quidditchfeld, die nassen Haare und feuchten Ohren in der kalten Winterluft. Oliver hat die Hände zu Fäusten geballt tief in seinen Taschen vergraben und Cedric hat das Kinn in seinem großen, gelb-schwarzen Schal vergraben.

»Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?«, fragt Cedric und Oliver kann das sanfte Lächeln aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

»Ich«, beginnt Oliver, als sie ganz nah voreinander stehen und er einmal heftig schluckt, »wollte Dich fragen«, er lacht leise und tritt mit seinem linken Fuß ein bisschen Schnee platt, »ob Du mit mir ausgehen möchtest.«

Cedrics Augen weiten sich erschrocken und er antwortet gar nichts, sondern starrt einfach nur, während Oliver kalten Schweiß im Nacken stehen hat.

Kleine Eiskristalle haben sich in ihren Haaren gebildet, bis Oliver schließlich wieder zu sprechen beginnt: »Also, ich meine … wenn Du kein Interesse hast, dann … ist das auch in Ordnung.«

»N-nein!«, stößt Cedric aus und es ist nicht so ganz klar, ob er Oliver nun unterbricht oder ob Oliver eigentlich schon fertig mit Reden gewesen ist. Wieder legt sich für einen Moment die Kälte um sie. »Ich bin nur … überrascht? Ja, überrascht trifft es wohl recht gut.«

»Überrascht?« Oliver zieht die Augenbraue nach oben.

»Ja, es kam etwas plötzlich.« Cedric zuckt mit den Achseln und lächelt wieder.

»Manchmal hilft leise, _vorsichtig_ nicht«, erwidert Oliver, »dann muss halt der Vorschlaghammer her.«


End file.
